<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is this feeling? by Mishti_Indigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928505">What is this feeling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo'>Mishti_Indigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to fight manhwa, How to fight webcomic, How to fight webtoon, 싸움독학</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Taehoon, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! I'm finally done with chapter 1😄</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hobin/Taehoon, Seong Taehoon/Yoo Hobin, Tori Taehoon/Yoo Hobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Got 500 won, bitches?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! I'm finally done with chapter 1😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6 pm and the sky was getting darker, the grey clouds slowly dimming the sunlight. Looking out the window of the dojo Taehoon saw the same thing he sees everyday. It was just another boring day in Gangdong, a few people strolling outside- passing each other day in and day out. Some street punks hanging around dark street corners. Running his fingers through his hair he let his gaze wander through the dojo. There was no one at the dojo except for Taehoon, the same eerie emptiness echoing through the dojo as any other day- an emptiness that had been there for years. It hadn’t always been like this, there was a time when the dojo was full of children and teenagers eager to learn the art of taekwondo.</p><p>Taehoon came from a family of taekwondo martial artists. His great grandfather built the first dojo in a little town in the countryside. Throughout the years more dojos were built by future generations, his family had breathed and lived taekwondo for several decades. During most of his childhood he had lived on the countryside, his family making a living by teaching taekwondo. It hadn’t been until his teenage years that taekwondo suddenly got less popular and they were forced to move to Seoul to find new people interested in learning taekwondo. Their new dojo had been popular for a few years and many new students enrolled. But as more foreign martial arts clubs were created in Seoul taekwondo dojos began to lose popularity. Fewer and fewer people wanted to learn taekwondo and to make ends meet his father started acting out of desperation. Instead of teaching taekwondo, he started teaching children math at the dojo. Taekwondo was offered as something extra on the side, not as something that was mandatory for all the students.</p><p>He remembered the second time he saw the children sitting on the floor and learning the multiplication table with his father. His father promised him to stop teaching math at the dojo and instead work harder to recruit students that actually wanted to learn taekwondo. He had just walked into the dojo with his taekwondo tournament trophy in his hand and what he saw made him furious. His father hadn’t kept his promise, the spoiled brats were at the dojo again, children who had no passion or appreciation for taekwondo tainting the dojo.</p><p>He once remembered his father telling him proudly that the future of taekwondo was when he won first in competition, and that had driven him to work harder and hone his skills in taekwondo. His hard work had paid off and he became an important and recognized member of the KTA**. He wore the watch KTA gave him as recognition of his expertise in taekwondo as a badge of honor. But seeing the children at the dojo made the watch itch on his skin and the trophy feel heavy in his hand. He felt ashamed of himself, he felt as if his father was mocking him. As if he had worked hard for something that wasn’t worth anything to his father- his entire life’s dedication being worth nothing. He remembered that after the initial rage his chest and stomach had felt heavy. The rage had quickly turned into a hollow sadness spreading through his body, tears gushing out of his eyes. He couldn’t stop his tears and he had stormed out of the dojo- he didn’t want his father to see him cry. He didn’t want to allow his father to feel pity for him.</p><p>~<em>Bzzz! Bzzz</em><em>~</em> his Iphone started buzzing again, it has been doing that a lot this entire week. He had put his phone on silent so he wouldn’t hear the ringtone but now it buzzed annoyingly all the time. There was this youtuber, Ssamdog that sniped other youtubers by fighting them. He had been getting calls and texts from random people asking him if he could fight this new youtuber. Most of the calls had been like prank calls with hidden numbers- someone calling and mumbling or giggling something about Ssamdog and then hanging up. Most people were simply too scared to talk to him in a straightforward way since he was known as Tori** Taehoon- he wasn’t surprised though, most people are a bunch of cowards. And...he was somewhat of a gangster after all...if he knew who called maybe he would want to beat them up, Taehoon thought snickering to himself.</p><p>At first he had just wanted to ignore it all together, but curiosity started to growing inside of him- who was this Ssamdog? Taehoon’s curiousity made him search up Ssamdog on youtube. The header of Ssamdog’s youtube channel showed what he assumed was Ssamdog himself standing proudly looking to the side with a red background behind. He clicked on the first video, it was a video of him fighting another youtuber named Pakgo. Short black hair and a short stature, compared to Pakgo he was much smaller. His face was scrunched up in a frown and he held up his fists with a determined look on his face. He looked somewhat...intimidating. Taehoon was intrigued- for someone so petite he sure had guts, Pakgo might not have technique but his weight was an advantage. "Let me show you how to fight", Ssamdog said that to Pakgo, the fight had started of somewhat boring but had ended with Ssamdog winning with an overhand hook.</p><p><em>Tsk...he is no match for me, why would they want me to fight him? Do they want to see him dead?</em> Taehoon thought replaying the last part of the video. He smirked, he needed some excitement in his life but beating up some tiny guy wasn’t going to give him much of an adrenaline rush. Besides, he already beat up annoying bastards at the arcade regularly anyway.</p><p>Yawning, Taehoon grabbed his sports bag and headed towards the door- he needed to go to the arcade. Lately, that’s all he had been doing beside training and taking care of the dojo and his apartment. <em>I'm bored</em>, Taehoon thought while walking down the stairs. Sighing, he thought back to when he first started high school, since he was known from his MMA days as Tori Taehoon, guys had avoided approaching him- he could remember the fearful glances and the heads turning away from him- desperately trying to avoid him. He had played into it, the image of him as this crazy and dangerous person that just randomly beat up people. Part of him just found it fun- he had been a puny kid that got bullied when he was much younger- and then the tables slowly turned as he got older. Another part of him kept up his image because he found people fake and predictable- everyone was nice to you as long as you were deemed socially acceptable, the minute you deviated from the norms or showed vulnerability people were ready to attack. After the rumors about him being crazy started spreading through school, the only people who would approach him were bullies who thought they could beat him in a fight- yet he had not met anyone who had managed to defeat him. All the punks that had approached him always said the same thing about him not being a "grappler" and therefore not capable of winning, they always ended up crying in the end. Occasionally there would be girls that would check him out but as he met their eyes they would turn around and whisper in packs. He knew why they did it, he was handsome and with that came unwanted attention from people he had no interest in. They never approached him though, probably because they knew the rumors about him.</p><p>The concrete streets of Gangdong were quite empty as he walked towards the arcade. "Ahh, I wish I was rich" Taehoon sighed- at least if he was rich his life wouldn't be as boring. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have quit MMA</em><em>,</em> not quitting MMA would probably have led to fame and money in the future, and although he definitely wanted more money he was an introvert who hated too much attention. After a while he had just lost motivation to fight professionally, but a part of him wondered if he had done the right thing.</p><p>Halfway to the arcade he sees the same punk that he beat up a couple days ago, only this time he brought his friends with him. Great, more idiots that insist on trying to beat him up, judging by how they look this wouldn't even be a challenge. The one punk in the middle tries to rile him, talks about how he will win because "he is a grappler", Taehoon didn't want to get pissed but the nerve of this punk, <em>Huh, this...is going to be fun</em>, Taehoon thought.</p><p>After beating the one in the middle to a bloody begging pulp, all of a sudden Taehoon feels something in the back of his neck. It feels like someone is watching, but not the punk with the broken arm, no its someone else. Looking behind him he sees a blonde mop of hair about ten meters away, quickly ducking away behind the wall with a Iphone in his hands. Taehoon keeps his eyes behind him while kicking the punk, <em>h</em><em>m</em><em>m...</em><em> who is that?</em> Beating the punk was fun, specially with him and his friends begging for mercy but now he had more interesting matters to deal with. Smirking at the punk with cold eyes, he kicked the punk’s jaw one last time before turning towards his new target.</p><p>With the quiet steps of a fox tentatively closing in on its prey Taehoon walked towards the spot where the blonde haired guy had been a few seconds ago. Peeking around the corner he saw the guy, he was running away with his Iphone in his left hand, which he had probably used to film Taehoon. <em>Hm</em><em>m...</em><em> this is going to be interesting, </em>seems like this day would bring him something more exciting than the arcade.</p><p>He followed the guy quietly holding himself close to the brick wall. Suddenly the blonde stopped running, there was a guy waiting for him on the other end of the pavement. Taehoon was still a good distance away from them so they didn't notice him. Taehoon quietly observed them, the blonde’s friend was shorter than him with short black hair and there was something about him that made Taehoon feel like he had seen him somewhere else before...hmm was he someone from school or someone he'd seen at the arcade? They were discussing very excitedly, the blonde being much louder and expressive than the dark-haired one. Whatever they were discussing he would have to interrupt them eventually, the blonde one had filmed him without asking first, and anyone who stepped on his toes needed to face the consequences. He strode towards them, <em>heh this is going to be fun</em>, Taehoon thought. "Hello there, bitches" Taehoon was taller than both of them and he made sure to use his stance to make them feel smaller, to show them that they should be afraid.</p><p>In an instant, Hobin felt a shiver run along his spine and he froze, looking up he saw Seong Taehoon towering over him- THE Seong Taehoon- and he didn't look happy. The rumors and stories about Seong Taehoon had scared him, but it was nothing compared to how frightened he was right now. It was almost as if Seong Taehoon was emanating an evil aura, almost like he wasn’t even human and instead a demonic creature. Hobin gulped, "Why didn’t you tell me you've been followed", he whispered to Jiksae. Hobin couldn't look him in the eye, it felt as if Seong Taehoon’s eyes would burn him alive so he did the only thing he could- he looked down to avoid eye contact. <em>Fuck we're screwe</em><em>d</em><em>, </em>Hobin looked at Jiksae and could see the same feeling of dread coming from him.</p><p>Jiksae couldn't believe this was happening, he could have sworn that he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, hell Seong Taehoon didn't even see him filming<em>! We're fucking screwed, we're going to die, I have to come up with an excuse!</em>Taehoon met Jiksae’s eyes with a menacing smirk on his lips, "Who are ya? Why were you filming me?" Jiksae could feel his stomach turning and his hands getting clammy. "Oh, uh...your taekwondo looked so cool hehe" was all Jiksae could come up with, barely being able to meet Taehoon’s eyes. Jiksae and Hobin looked at each other almost as if they could telepathically read each others minds ~ WE ARE SCREWED!~</p><p>Taehoon knew the blonde was lying, after getting a closer look at the dark-haired one he instantly recognized him, it was Ssamdog- the youtuber. Ssamdog had looked a little bit more intimidating and bigger in the video where he fought Pakgo, but this guy in front of him looked like a little puppy. He could feel the raw fear emanating from Ssamdog, it was like he was paralyzed and if Taehoon was honest with himself- it excited him a lot. <em>Huh, so this is the guy they wanted me to fight, this mousy little thing, </em>Taehoon couldn't help but smirk- how would this little punk manage to defeat him?</p><p>Taehoon wanted to taunt him, he wanted to make Ssamdog shiver so he turned his attention to the blonde beside him. His friend looked like a mess- his face was devoid of any color and  although Jiksae had spoken back to him he looked more frightened than Ssamdog. "Uhh, we will erase the video" Jiksae could barely get the words out.<em> Tsk...these idiots really think I'll let them go if they erase the video? </em>Taehoon thought.</p><p>Taehoon turned back to Ssamdog- he leaned down to his level, "It doesn´t matter what type of video you'll erase, you're that punk that wants to fight me...Ssamdog right? you make a lot of money from your youtube channel...soo how about we settle this with you giving me your youtube channel? Hobin couldn't get any words out, what is he talking about? He can't give away his youtube channel! "H- Huh?" was all Hobin could get out since he was in panic mode.</p><p>"I guess that is a no then", the evil gleam in Taehoon’s eyes suddenly became more noticeable and he glanced towards Jiksae. <em>Heh...wonder how high his pain tolerance is, </em>Taehoon kicked Jiksae in the stomach- getting a gasp in return.</p><p>Jiksae didn't expect the kick, he wasn't prepared for it at all but when Taehoon’s foot met his stomach it felt like a truck hit him at full speed. All air left his lungs and like a deflated balloon he couldn't do anything but lay on the ground. The pain from the kick was severe, somehow worsened by the fact that his brain had barely registered that he had been kicked. <em>I need to get to a hospital, I can't breathe</em>, Jiksae panted for air- the pain making it difficult to breathe. But before he could take another breath, Taehoon kicked him again and then again till he passed out.</p><p>Hobin was paralyzed, this was a sadist- no a pervert! He was really getting off on beating up Jiksae. <em>Somehow...I have to stop this</em>, Hobin thought but his fear stopped him from moving, his legs felt like they were made of lead. After giving Jiksae one last kick, bruising his badly abused face further Taehoon suddenly turned around and slowly strode towards Hobin. Leaning towards Hobin with the same menacing gleam in his eyes as before he said; "Give me your youtube channel". "But n-no, please stop this, stop kicking Jiksae" was all Hobin could get out, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight Taehoon- he was too strong and too skilled so all there was left to do was begging.</p><p>"So it’s a no again?" Taehoon asked while smirking, he was standing further away from Hobin now with his leg pointing towards Hobin’s face like he was ready to kick him. Feeling his heart beat faster, Hobin decided that he´d have to play dumb, maybe that would work... "What do you mean, give you my youtube channel?" Hobin gave Taehoon an awkward smile and scratched his head. <em>I don't want to get hit, I'm tired of getting hit- if he hits me only god knows how long it will take for me to recover, </em>Hobin thought still smiling like an idiot.</p><p><em>Huh, so this punk wants to play dumb just like his friend?,</em> raising his left hand he slaps Hobin across the face, "Don't gimme me that look ya bastard". Hobin’s right cheek stings, he'd never been slapped this hard before, suddenly he feels anger growing inside of him- replacing the fear in the pit of his stomach. For the first time Hobin manages to properly meet Taehoon’s eyes, "If I give you my youtube channel, are you going to stop hitting me?" he asks looking straight into Taehoon’s eyes.</p><p>Taehoon hadn't expected this, this sudden change in Ssamdog’s aura, it was almost as if he was ready to fight him. No punk he had ever fought before had managed to go from frightened to challenging him, it was always the other way around. Taehoon lowered his hand and this time he took a proper look at Hobin’s face- his almond-shaped eyes were angry, he had a small button nose in the middle of his heart shaped face...he was cute.</p><p>"Yes, then I'll stop hitting ya" Taehoon took a step back, a strange feeling growing inside his chest. "I'll give it to you later then...but now I have to take care of my friend" Hobin said with no fear in his eyes. Taehoon suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to keep eye contact with Hobin anymore. Taehoon run his hand through his hair, "Uhm, okay then, I'll talk to ya later", he said giving Hobin one last smirk to appear unbothered by Hobin’s sudden change.</p><p>Taehoon turned away and started walking towards the arcade, he could hear the sound of the ambulance sirens getting closer and closer. <em>Hmm...what was that just now? what am I feeling? </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Too be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kuma VS Hwoarang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening rays of the sun was dispersing through the clouds, the sunrays painting the sky in orange, pink and gold. That was the view Jiksae was blinded by when he opened his eyes. His eyes felt heavy and his mind felt blank and unfocused. Where was he? When his eyes finally adjusted to the light coming through the window his foggy mind cleared a little and he realized he was inside a room. White walls and a stale smell of hand sanitizer wafting through the air, looking to his right he saw Hobin sitting on a chair. His body was sloped forwards- with his shoulders hunched and eyes closed. His undereyes looked sunken in even in his sleep, which brought a smirk to Jiksae's lips since Hobin looked tired even in his sleep. Jiksae looked at his arm and an IV drip was connected to a PVC** on his forearm, while quietly taking in more of his surroundings he wondered how long he had been at the hospital. He looked underneath his shirt, his chest and stomach were bruised blue and swollen. Slowly he poked at the skin, it felt tender but not painful- probably because he was getting pain-medicine pumped into his veins.</p><p>Jiksae sighed, the memories of Taehoon's abuse rippling into his mind- he felt a shiver and a phantom pain erupting in his abdomen. He felt so fucking stupid, he had put Hobin in so much danger by filming that bastard,<em> that punk have eyes in the back of his fucking head, </em>Jiksae thought.</p><p>Did Hobin agree to give away their Youtube channel? <em>No- he couldn't have!, </em>Jiksae thought.They have worked so hard to build the channel, Hobin would never toss away all of their hard work so carelessly. How dare that bastard demand that they just give away their channel? He would never agree to working with that bastard, a sadist like him wasn't any better than Pakgo, Jiksae thought and his breath hitched in anger.</p><p>Jiksae took a deep breath and flinched when a twinge of pain erupted from his sternum. The pain reminded him of Taehoon again which made him feel ashamed. He felt humiliated- just like that time with Pakgo, this time he hadn't been able to defend himself either. <em>I'm such a lose</em><em>r</em><em>, </em> Jiksae thought feeling dejected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Taehoon at the arcade after the altercation with Hobin:</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Tsk...not again!, </em>Taehoon banged his fists against the control panel, <em>Uhh...fuck this shit! </em>He ran both of his hands through his hair, he had been losing against mediocre players the entire night. He had never lost this many times in a row, <em>F</em><em>uck what's going on with me!?</em> Taehoon thought and groaned. Taehoon had been at the arcade the whole night, trying to distract his mind from whatever he was feeling by focusing on the game but no matter how much he tried he failed. He had been feeling jittery and excited at the same time- the encounter with Ssamdog leaving him with a strange sense of excitement, anxiety and disappointment. </p><p>He hadn't felt this excited for years and that confused him, what had been different this time? He threatened and beat up punks all the time, nothing was different this time. Ssamdog was nothing but a clout-chasing loser, maybe the reason he felt excited was because the altercation ended before a fight had erupted between him and Ssamdog. <em>Hmm...that must be it, I'm just distracted because I didn't get to beat him up</em>, Taehoon thought.</p><p><em>Huh, that means I have </em><em>to </em><em>challenge him to a fight...and then I won't be feeling like this anymore</em>, Taehoon felt a sudden rush of excitement only to then be reminded of the agreement between him and Ssamdog. <em>He agreed to giving me the channel, fuck that means there won't be a fight</em>, Taehoon sighed and felt frustrated. Taehoon felt like an idiot, who else would get this excited about the prospect of getting to fight some loser youtuber? <em>I wonder when he is going to give me the </em><em>Y</em><em>outube channel...is he going to call? Uhh, whatever I'm so tired</em>, Taehoon yawned feeling increasingly more annoyed with himself. Getting up from his stool he headed towards the entrance door, he usually stayed longer in the arcade but he just wasn't feeling it right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">At the hospital:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hobin stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Looking to his left he was met by Jiksae quietly observing him with an unreadable expression on his face. But Jiksae's eyes looked sad in a way that he had never seen before- Hobin had seen him cry in desperation before but he had never seen him like this. It was as if something was weighing him down like a dark cloud made of melancholy and sadness. The corners of Jiksae's mouth turned up to a soft smile, "Hmm...nice that you finally decided to wake up".</p><p>Yawning, Hobin stretched out his arms above his head. "How long have I been asleep?"</p><p>"Longer than me, I woke up an hour ago, Jiksae said turning his head towards the window. "The sunset is nice right?", the same gloomy aura radiating from Jiksae.</p><p>"Yeah, it's really nice" Hobin said feeling slightly uneasy by Jiksae's very obvious gloominess. Did Jiksae hear what he had said to Taehoon before he passed out? Did Jiksae know that he had offered him the channel?</p><p>"Uhm, so how are you feeling now? Hobin asked.</p><p>Jiksae sighed, his gaze still turned towards the sunset, "It still hurts...but I guess I'm fine. But...I feel ashamed for not being able to defend myself and for putting you in danger. Jiksae's lips quivered and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, his gaze still turned towards the window. Hobin could see the tears welling up in his eyes but didn't say anything, instead he just looked down and felt a slight pain in his stomach. <em>How is Jiksae going to feel when I tell him I've agreed to giving away the channel? </em>Hobin didn't want to upset Jiksae while he was still recovering but he knew that he had to be truthful with Jiksae, there were shortcuts around it.</p><p>"So I...I told Taehoon I would give him our Youtube channel", Hobin said nervously rubbing his hands together. Jiksae's eyes widened and he instantly turned his head towards Hobin. "What?! what do you mean? Jiksae’s eyes now angry, looking accusingly at Hobin.</p><p>"I had to! Even if I could call the cops...he could still report us for filming him and then come after us. He seems dangerous...and look what he did to you!"</p><p>"So what? Don't you have any pride? You are just going to give away what we've worked so hard for?...and how would our subscribers feel about it? they would get mad if we just gave up our channel like that" Jiksae said with a frown on his face.</p><p>"Pride? Will pride keep us safe? It's better to give up the channel than to put ourselves in danger...I..I have to do it!"</p><p>Tears started welling up in Jiksae's eyes again, this time he didn't even bother to hide it. Hobin felt his stomach clench, he felt awful for saying this to Jiksae but what else could they do? Taehoon could be more dangerous than they've anticipated.</p><p>Jiksae sniffled and rubbed his eyes to wipe away his tears, "Could you give me some alone time? I'm not feeling that well, I need...time to just process all of this".</p><p>"Oh...okay" With a guilty conscience Hobin nodded and left the room. Standing outside the room with his back against the wall he could hear Jiksae's muffled cry. Was he doing the right thing? Is giving away the channel the only way? Hobin thought back to the time before his Youtube channel, when his fear for Pakgo had been so strong that he could barely utter a word- at that time school had felt like a prison. His fear for Pakgo had been so strong that he didn't even dare to speak to the other students when Pakgo wasn't around- and he used to always walk with his shoulders hunched forwards, afraid to look anyone in the eyes.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the wall behind him. <em>I used to be such a coward, should I fight him? </em>He thought of Taehoon's demonic eyes, the image imprinted into his mind. <em>If just his eyes alone can make me feel this scared then how am I supposed to fight him? </em>Hobin thought, a shiver running down his spine. <em>But I have to...what if he doesn't just want the channel? What if he wants Jiksae to work for him too, what if he keeps harassing us in the future? </em>His fear for Pakgo had ruined his life- if he kept fearing people the same way he had feared Pakgo he would continue to put himself and Jiksae in danger. Hobin clenched his fists and took a deep breath, <em>Jiksae is right, I have to do this, I have to fight Taehoon! </em>With newfound determination Hobin left the hospital- whether he would end up winning or not their channel was worth fighting for!</p><p>Taehoon couldn't fall asleep- he had been laying in bed for several hours but everytime he felt his eyelids getting heavier his thoughts distracted him enough to keep him awake. He thought about what Ssamdog had said, would he keep his promise and give the channel to him? But what exactly was he going to do with the channel? He didn't even want the channel that much! <em>Uhh, why did I even ask for the channel? Now I can't take back my words or he'll think I'm some wimp</em>" frowning Taehoon took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p><em>Hmm...maybe I should watch some of his videos...just as preparation in case he would change his mind</em>, Taehoon thought. He grabbed his Iphone and searched for the channel, he couldn't sleep anyway so watching some videos wouldn't do any harm, right? After all it might just make him tired enough to fall asleep.</p><p>Once Taehoon watched the first video he couldn't stop, it was 7 am and he was wide awake binging on Ssamdog videos. Taehoon finally realized why his channel was so popular, it wasn't like other channels that relied on boring and repetitive content like mukbangs and fake pranks. Ssamdog's videos followed the same format almost everytime, but every new video was more exciting and funnier than the last one. When he watched the video where Ssamdog was fighting Jiksae he couldn't stop laughing- watching Jiksae be defeated with kimchi was too damn funny. In the latest video Taehoon had watched Ssamdog were attacked by Pakgo and his friends. Hobin was going to meet up with a female friend of his and judging by how he was behaving he didn't seem to be aware that he was being filmed. Hobin seemed flustered and nervous when talking to the girl, which wasn't that surprising since she was way more confident and talkative than him. She was also very pretty in a conventional way...and seemed to have money since she was wearing real designer clothes. <em>Hmm so that's his type?...wait why do I care</em>, Taehoon thought and yawned. A grin spread across his face when he heard Hobin's very obvious lie about having an ingrown toenail. <em>Heh so cute...</em>Taehoon smirked.</p><p>Hobin looked like he literally wanted to run away when the girl started talking to Moonsung. The scene was so painfully cringy but so relatable too, Taehoon remembered when he had tried to ask out his crush in middle school only to then stutter and walk away embarrassed with a face the same color as a flaming hot cheeto. Afterwards the girl had avoided him like he was the plague which made the entire incident an even more painful memory.</p><p>Strangely, watching Ssamdog's videos made Taehoon feel closer to him. Somehow he seemed more genuine than other youtubers, he didn't seem to put up a fake persona or project a certain image to his viewers. And...although he was relatable it didn't feel forced like it did with some other youtubers. Taehoon was annoyed, why didn't Ssamdog seem like just another clout chasing youtuber? That just made him feel more conflicted about his feelings towards Ssamdog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A couple of days later at the arcade:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hobin didn't tell Jiksae that he was planning to fight Taehoon, he didn't want to bother Jiksae while he was still recovering. Instead he asked his subscribers if they knew where he could easily find Taehoon and several followers commented that Taehoon has a favourite arcade that he went to often. Apparently, Taehoon didn't just go there because he liked to play- he also liked to beat up the other players.</p><p>It was late in the evening when Hobin arrived at the arcade. He hadn't been at an arcade in a very long time, his part time jobs had kept him so busy before that he almost never had time for anything fun, and although he have more free time now the Youtube channel still kept him busy. It was quite dark inside the arcade but the arcade cabinet screens provided the room with some light. The arcade wasn't as crowded as it had been during the afternoon and Hobin looked around the arcade searching for Taehoon.</p><p>"Fuck, I want to break the cabinet. Uhh, this guy always uses Hwoarang and he always ends up winning!", a guy in a baseball cap loudly exclaimed to his friend.</p><p>"Hey, calm down man, you're playing against Taehoon", the guy playing beside him whispered back.</p><p><em>Hmm so Taehoon is here? I'll play against him</em>, Hobin thought quietly observing the guy currently playing against Taehoon.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but it's so tiring- I never win!" the guy said with a angry frown on his face as the screen showed that he had lost again.</p><p>Hobin stepped forwards, this might piss off the guy but as long this guy kept playing against Taehoon he wouldn't be able to do what he came here to do, which was to challenge Taehoon.</p><p>"I'll play against him, if that's okay with you" Hobin said, a determined tone to his voice.</p><p>The guy turned towards Hobin with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Uhm, sure. I was about to leave anyway... but I have to warn you- he never loses so it gets kinda boring after a while" he said looking dejected.</p><p>"No problem, I just want to try playing against him"</p><p>Hobin sat down on the stool and took a calming breath, <em>Heh..he might be the taekwondo master but I'm the </em><em>T</em><em>ekken master, I'll give him a challenge</em>, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a smirk.</p><p>Looking through the list of characters, Hobin picked Kuma**. A truly good Tekken player can win against a stronger opponent using a character that is both weaker and slower than the average playable character, and he would prove that to Taehoon. Just like Taehoon underestimated him because he was small and frail, he would underestimate Kuma and that would lead to his loss. It was time to start, Kuma VS Hwoarang!</p><p>Taehoon was a good player, but just as Hobin had anticipated he ended up winning- if there was one thing he was good at it was Tekken. Feeling a rush of excitement after winning Hobin smirked, <em>Heh...how do you feel now Taehoon? I bet you don't feel so good. I bet you won't be acting so tough now</em>, Hobin thought feeling very smug.</p><p>"ARE.YOU.CRAZY?" A deep almost guttural voice uttered from his left and a chill crept up his spine- a chill so cold he didn't even dare to take another breath or look to his left to see who the owner of the voice was. Hobin’s brain finally registered that this was Taehoon's voice- Taehoon have found him and he sounded very very angry. <em>Fuck I'm going to shit my pants, he's going to kill me now</em>, Hobin thought feeling a dark aura emanating from Taehoon. Feeling his palms getting clammy and drops of sweat trickling down his forehead he looked up to his left and what he saw made another chill creep up his spine. Taehoon's cold eyes were directed towards him and it looked like Taehoon wanted to burn him alive with his mere gaze.</p><p><em>Damn, I need to ask Jiksae for some holy water</em>, Hobin thought while simultaneously feeling like he had to run to the bathroom.</p><p><em>Calm down Hobin, calm down...you'll get through this. </em>"I'm here to give you my Youtube channel", Hobin said meeting Taehoon's eyes with a steady gaze. Taehoon leaned closer to him, and as if he was the Cheshire cat his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.</p><p>"Heh, is that so?" Taehoon’s grin grew wider and the tension in the air turned thicker making Hobin's heart beat faster.</p><p>"Yes, but not now, I will give it to you after one month, that is- if you win against me in a fight" Hobin answered back keeping his gaze steady so Taehoon wouldn't think he was intimidated by his dark aura.</p><p>"Ghhk!" A sudden pain erupted from Hobin's collarbone, Taehoon had digged his thumb into the skin above his collarbone.</p><p>"What if I want it now...heh, waiting is boring ya know" Taehoon said with an mocking smirk on his lips.</p><p>Although this was painful it was nowhere near the amount of pain required to intimidate Hobin, <em>He is trying to intimidate me. If he thinks this will make me back out then he doesn't know me.</em></p><p>The corners of Hobin's lips turned up to a smug smile, "Why? You think you'll lose if you wait a month? Didn't you used to be a MMA fighter or something?" Hobin knew that would push Taehoon's buttons and he was right. Taehoon's nostrils flared in anger,<em> this smug little shit thinks he can beat be, huh?</em> Taehoon thought feeling the anger grow in his chest.</p><p>Taehoon digged his thumb deeper into Hobin's collarbone and leaned closer to him, "Fine, we will fight after one month, you can text me the date and location". Releasing his grip on Hobin's collarbone he took a step back only to then kick the arcade cabinet behind Hobin. Shattered glass flew across the air and Taehoon gave Hobin a final menacing glare before he turned around and left the arcade.</p><p><em>Phew! That went a lot less smoother than I imagined it would</em>, Hobin exhaled trying to calm his nerves. <em>Well at least he didn't kill me</em>, Hobin thought feeling strangely excited and exhausted at the same time.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Too be continued....</b>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Hmm... Hobin might actually need some real holy water in the future🤭😂 lol I cant be the only one who thought Taehoon low key looked possessed in the earlier chapters. I mean it's Taehoon so ofc he looked hot but his scary faces on the other hand😨 I get why Hobin thought he was scary😂😂</p><p>- for those who are confused and wonder why Gaeul isn't in the story yet, I love Gaeul and will probably add her in the story later🙃 This story kind of follows the plotline of the webtoon but not really, sort of like they are in an alternative universe.</p><p>- Kuma: Literally means "bear" in japanese. It's a lower tier playable character in Tekken. I've never played Tekken before😅 but from what I have read Kuma is one of the weaker and slower characters in the game.</p><p>- Hwoarang: the Tekken character Taehoon is always seen playing with in the webtoon. And just like Taehoon, Hwoarang uses taekwondo when fighting his opponents.</p><p>- PVC: as in peripheral venous catheter, it's like a tiny tube that is inserted into a vein. It can be connected to an IV drip and/or medicine can be injected directly into the bloodstream through it. </p><p>- Btw I'm thinking of writing a Rumi x Gaeul fanfic in the future because I think they are just so cute together, are there any rumi x gauel shippers out there?😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An eye for an eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finally managed to write some smut, and with that said I'll just warn you that there is a lot of thirsting in this chapter :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mm...ahh..." a breathy moan escaped his lips, his brows knitting together as if his pleasure was on the verge of becoming too much. The tip of his tongue sneaked out and he slowly licked his lips- turning his lips wet and rosy. Now his lips looked like they were begging to be kissed. He brought his delicate hand close to his face and licked each finger- pushing each finger into his mouth slowly and tentatively.</p>
<p>Taehoon gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. <em>Doesn't he know that I'm here watching?</em> Taehoon could feel all of his blood rushing down and a blush creeping up his face making his face feel heated. <em>Ahh...what is this, how can this be happening?</em></p>
<p>The wet sound of Hobin slowly sucking on his fingers made Taehoon dizzy, almost as if he was insinuating that he wanted to put those same fingers somewhere else...somewhere more intimate. Slowly he let each finger pop out of his mouth only to then let his hand hand descend down his body, his index and middle finger trailing a wet path down his sweaty skin. Taehoon let his eyes follow the fingers feeling a pulse between his legs, a pulse that he ignored- he couldn't afford to focus on his own body when Hobin was teasing him like this- looking so seductive and eager for more...</p>
<p>The fingers finally stopped next his left nipple and his index finger slowly started circling around the rosy nub. The slight stimulation made the pretty pink nub jut out, now glistening and rosy just like his lips. "Mmph..." another breathy moan escaped his lips, this one more quite and shy. Taehoon felt a shudder spread through his body, god...Hobin looked so beautiful, if only he could touch Hobin- what would it be like to feel his heated skin beneath his own fingers? <em>Would he be okay with me touching him?</em>  Taehoon reached out his fingers almost on instinct- he couldn't wait any longer, the desire in his body leaving him heated and desperate. But just as his fingers were about to meet Hobin’s sweat-soaked skin his fingers met resistance- almost like there was some sort of invisible shield between them. <em>What?...my fingers...</em>confusion arised in Taehoon's mind, why couldn’t he touch Hobin when he was this close?</p>
<p>As if Hobin wanted to distract Taehoon from his confused thoughts, he searched for Taehoon's eyes. Feeling Hobin's searching gaze Taehoon instantly looked up to meet his eyes. Another gasp escaped Taehoon's lips and the desperate throbbing between his legs that had been there all this time got worse. Hobin's teary eyes that had paid no attention to Taehoon before was now directly looking at him. <em>God...I'm going to cum if he keeps looking at me like that...fuck..</em><em>.</em>Taehoon was on the brink of cumming his pants, if Hobin kept teasing him like this he wouldn't need any stimulation to reach climax.</p>
<p>And as if Hobin could read his mind and wanted to torture him some more, suddenly he grabbed his erect nipple between his index finger and thumb to give it a tug, pinching it while letting a louder moan leave his lips, "Ahh!". And that was it, Taehoon was brought over the edge- feeling the muscles on his abdomen and hips spasm while he released his seed, his body feeling lax and his boxers wet from the sudden release.</p>
<p>But Hobin wasn't done teasing, and as Taehoon's hazy eyes focused on his body again he let his other hand wander down to his member, slowly spreading his legs to show Taehoon what he wasn't allowed to touch. In his post-orgasmic exhaustion Taehoon didn't even notice what Hobin was doing, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Just when his eyes began to regain focus he was met with the view of Hobin with his legs now spread wide apart- he could see everything. "Ahh...ngh!" Taehoon could feel the blood flow down to his member again and instantly he was hard, his member now throbbing painfully between his legs.</p>
<p>Taehoon could see everything and Hobin was..hard. His stiff member now pressed up against his stomach, precum slowly oozing out of the engorged pink tip. Hobin grabbed his member, slowly stroking it up and down and spreading the precum all over his dick. His hands were slick with saliva and precum, his pants getting faster in rhythm with his moving hand.</p>
<p>Taehoon was completely enraptured by the view before his eyes, his entire body now throbbing in need. He wanted to do so much more...he wanted to be inside Hobin, to slide his length into Hobin's tight heat, pumping into him till they both reached climax simultaneously. But the only thing he could do now was jerking himself off, all because of that goddamn barrier between them.</p>
<p>Taehoon grabbed his member again and stroked his hard shaft in rhythm with Hobin's strokes, wanting to cum at the same time as Hobin. "Ahh...I want to fuck you so bad" Taehoon growled with gritted teeth feeling his release getting closer.</p>
<p>BEEP!</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait...what's that sound?</em>
</p>
<p>BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!</p>
<p>Taehoon woke up with a jerk, his hands fumbling to find the Iphone on his nightstand so he could stop the deafening sound.<em> UHH! WHERE IS IT!</em> His fumbling fingers finally managed to find the Iphone and he aggressively pushed the stop button to end the annoying alarm sound. He pulled the bedspread back over his upper body and turned to lie on his left side. "Uhh..I don’t wanna get out of bed" he muttered to himself, his eyes still heavy-lidded and sleepy. The morning light seeped through the blinds trying to wake him up but he wasn’t going to budge, Taehoon was a man who at the end of the day only followed his own rules- and he surely wasn’t going to get out of bed if he didn’t feel like it.</p>
<p>To prevent the stubborn morning light from breaking his sleep he lazily turned over to lay on his stomach. His crotch was now pressed against the sheets which immediately made him feel the wetness between his legs and lower stomach- and his hazy mind finally recalled what had happened during the night. He had his first wet dream in a while...or more precisely he had a wet dream about Hobin.</p>
<p>A blush spread across Taehoon’s cheeks, he couldn’t believe he just had a wet dream about Hobin. He might be young but he wasn’t some prepubescent horny pervert, the last time he had woken up with cum-soaked pants was tree years ago and that time he didn’t even remember what he had dreamed about. He still got morning wood quite frequently but he was a red-blooded male and that was completely normal. However, what wasn’t normal was dreams about random youtubers, especially not one who was kind of his opponent…and enemy right now.</p>
<p>Pushing himself into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up and adjust his eyes to the dim light in his room. He grabbed his Iphone to check the time and see if there were any unread messages. There was one unread message from his dad...</p>
<p>{<em>We need to talk</em>}</p>
<p>Taehoon’s jaw clenched and he instantly felt anger bubbling in his chest. He had purposely ignored his father’s calls during the week and he had expected him to take the hint- he didn’t want to talk- not now, not ever! What his father had proposed was ridiculous and he would never agree to it. After taking some shallow breaths to control his anger, he put the phone back on the nightstand- his father’s stubbornness and utter disregard for his boundaries could be too much sometimes, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his morning.</p>
<p>As his anger dissipated he started thinking back to his latest encounter with Hobin- of his intense eyes and his overall cuteness, was the wet dream just his brain’s way of telling him that he had some unrequited feelings for Ssamdog? Or was it just a reaction to stress- or plain lust?</p>
<p><em>Uh, whatever I’ll get over this- I’m just horny</em>,Taehoon thought as he started changing the soiled sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>A</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>t the hospital</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiksae yawned and looked out the window for the hundredth time, the beautiful view from the hospital window not as enticing as it used be. He had gotten used to the stale smell of hand sanitizer but the white walls and the minimalist interior design felt constricting to his senses now, like he was stuck in a white-walled jail. A pretty nurse in glasses and sleek black hair had come to his room two days ago to tell him that he would have to stay in the hospital for one more week for further observations. This meant that he was going to be stuck in the hospital for five more days, and although that might not seem that long Jiksae was already bored out his mind. Each day felt like three days combined- extremely boring and mind-numbingly slow.</p>
<p>A doctor had come to visit him in the morning, and although he had insisted that he was ready to go home, that he would be able to manage the pain at home if he got proper pain-medicine prescribed to him the doctor had insisted that he stays in the hospital. With a curt and determined tone to his voice the doctor explained to him that it wouldn’t be safe for him to leave the hospital so early, and Jiksae simply being too tired to argue back- knowing that the doctor wouldn’t budge- simply nodded in agreement so he would be left alone in his misery.</p>
<p>He still didn’t understand why he couldn’t just go home though, the swelling on his stomach was gone and the bruises had already turned yellowish in color. His breathing didn’t feel laboured anymore and his ribs didn’t feel sore. Jiksae yawned for the second time and started stretching his legs, sitting on the bed all day made his legs feel numb. <em>Hmm...when will he arrive? </em>Jiksae looked at his phone, he still hasn’t gotten any new texts from Hobin. Hobin texted him earlier that he would come by the hospital during the evening but he didn’t specify the exact time. Jiksae had sent a text, asking him which time he would arrive but Hobin still hasn’t replied back.</p>
<p>Jiksae felt frustrated, he understood that Hobin was busy but he wished Hobin would visit him more often- everything felt so dull without company. Hobin had been busy because of schoolwork and with his mother being a patient at another hospital, he had only been able to visit Jiksae one time during the week. And with Hobin being his only real friend, he hadn’t gotten any other visitors except his parents. <em>Hmm...maybe I should call him? But no...maybe he’s busy since he hasn’t answered yet, </em>Jiksae thought while feeling like his restlessness would consume him.</p>
<p>Knock! Knock! Knock!</p>
<p>Jiksae’s head snapped towards the door, his attention immediately drawn to the sound. Could it be Hobin that was knocking?</p>
<p>“Can I come in?! It’s me, Hobin!” hearing Hobin’s voice instantly made him feel more cheery and the corners of his lips turned up into a happy grin, excitement bubbling in his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, come in!”</p>
<p>The instant Hobin opened the door, the room was filled with a spicy and sweet aroma. The smell of gochujang* and delicious umami aroma hitting his nose and wiping out the stale smell of alcohol in the room. He’d mentioned earlier that he was craving tteokbokki* and the fact that Hobin didn’t forget about it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside- none of his previous friends, if you could even call them that had been as considerate. There was a softness in Hobin that he admired and cherished because it was such a rarity- especially in a teenage guy. Unlike a lot of guys, Hobin wasn’t afraid of being labeled a softie and a pushover, even if that made him a target for bullying and that honestly made him so much more admirable.</p>
<p>“How have you been? I bought tteokbokki for you” Hobin said with a gentle smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Uh...I’ve been really bored, they want me stay here for five more days even though I told them I’m ready to go home”, a frown slowly forming on Jiksae’s face.</p>
<p>Putting the container with tteokbokki on Jiksae’s table, Hobin sat down on the chair beside Jiksae’s bed and let his gaze wander through the room. “Yeah, this place doesn’t seem that fun, but you’ll be get out here soon, five days pass fast you know”</p>
<p>“I know! but every day feels sooo long” Jiksae groaned, a pained expression painting his face. Hobin smirked, Jiksae could be so dramatic sometimes. The past week had been boring without him, although Jiksae had only been in the hospital for a week he had already started to notice how monotone life felt without his friend. However, sitting in front of Jiksae now made him feel nervous, how would Jiksae feel about him changing his mind about fighting Taehoon? He had wanted Hobin to fight Taehoon, to defend their honor and stand up against Taehoon’s brutality. But what if Jiksae got mad at him for changing his mind- mad at him because he didn’t ask for his approval before making the decision. <em>There is no way around it, I have to tell him, hopefully he’ll be happy I changed my mind</em>, Hobin thought looking down and rubbing his hands together nervously.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jiksae asked- his eyebrows raising in question, wondering why Hobin looked so nervous.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve changed my mind about the fight, I went to the arcade and told Taehoon I would fight him” Hobin said rubbing the back of his head- <em>There, the cat is out of the bag now. </em></p>
<p>“What! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Hobin you bastard!” Jiksae was grinning widely, eyes sparkling with excitement.</p>
<p>“We-well I wasn’t sure how you were going to react, I wanted to talk you face to face instead of texting you” Hobin said, a sheepish smile on his face. <em>Why did I think he would get that mad? I was totally over-thinking.</em></p>
<p>“Why would I get mad? I wanted you to fight him. But you’ll have to prepare, that bastard is strong”, Jiksae’s gentle smile turning smug.</p>
<p>“I know, I’ll work out and try to bulk up. I know I have to step up my game, he’s a pro so it won’t be as easy to win against him as it was with Pakgo”.</p>
<p>“Good! Focus on preparing and I’ll focus on finding an editor. Now, let’s eat tteokbokki, I’m hungry”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the evening eating tteokbokki, laughing and relishing in each others company. The sun was setting behind the horizon and as visiting hours got closer to ending, both felt a lot less burdened by the unfortunate circumstances surrounding their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">One month later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were going to fight today, Hobin had texted Taehoon the date and place and Taehoon had simply replied with an “ok”, nothing more, nothing less. He remembered the way his stomach churned the day he texted Taehoon and today was no different than that day, he was extremely anxious. He had barely been able to sleep during the night, tossing and turning in bed, dreaming of a dark shadow looming over him and trying to destroy him, its aura dark and claws painfully sharp. He had woken up with a violent jerk, panting in panic only to realize that the nightmare wasn’t real- he was still in his cozy little bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had tried to prepare the best he could for the fight, not only following Chicken guy’s advise but also researching taekwondo on his own- the different techniques and how they could be used differently depending on the fighter. He had also watched videos of the competitions Taehoon had participated in- only to be awed and frightened by Taehoon’s incredible skillset and grace. The worst part of his training had been the bulking up part, forcing himself to drink huge amounts of protein-shakes that all somehow managed to taste like vomit, how could professional athletes torture themselves like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was it! This was the day, he would have to fight Taehoon today whether he liked it or not, and according to the weather forecasters- today would be a rainy day. But as he looked up at the sky he didn’t see even one dark cloud- and his stomach dropped and his chest felt heavy. <em>No...how am I supposed to win if there is no rain...fuck I’m screwed- this is never going to work out, </em>Hobin thought finding it difficult to breath, his anxiety increasing as his heart started beating faster. Jiksae was standing beside him, his expression instantly going from cheerful to confused and then worry as he observed Hobin’s body language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands felt clammy and as his body entered panic mode, he started running as a response to the incredible amounts of stress flowing through his bloodstream. ”I CAN’T TO THIS! IT’S NOT RAINING, I’M SORRY JIKSAE! AAHHH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What da fuck, I can’t believe this fucking bastard</em>, Jiksae thought and sighed in annoyance at Hobin’s cowardness. He didn’t understand Hobin’s sense of logic sometimes, sometimes it was like Hobin was completely disconnected from reality, creating his own strange calculations like a mad scientist. Jiksae knew that at a time like this, he would be the one who would have to bring Hobin back to earth. With a determined face Jiksae strode towards Hobin, he wasn’t going to let Hobin back out that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What. Are. You. Babbling. About?! Huh?!” Jiksae asked looking at Hobin hunching forward and panting like he had just run a marathon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha-ha I won’t ha- be able to ha- defeat him! The ground of that alley won’t be slippery if it doesn’t rain. Taehoon’s kicks will be perfect if the ground isn’t slippery. I’ll die if he kicks me!”</p>
<p>Okay, so that’s why Hobin was acting like a coward- Jiksae now understood why Hobin had run away like an idiot. Jiksae pondered, was Hobin right? If it didn’t rain was there really no other way for him to win? Tapping his foot on the ground Jiksae thought about possible solutions and finally an idea popped into his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you can fight him in the bathroom! It’s a narrow space and you have access to water!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hobin’s eyes brightened up and he looked at Jiksae. “Yeah...you’re right. I can fight him in the bathroom, hmm... so should I just text him that I want to fight in the bathroom, wouldn’t that be kinda weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hobin, you decide where the fight is going to take place, not him! He was the one who wanted to fight so he will simply have to accept if you make any changes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...you’re right, I’ll text him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met up Taehoon in the men’s bathroom he had suggested- the bathroom was located on the top floor and the hallway leading up to bathroom was completely empty of students when they arrived. Hobin assumed Taehoon suggested this bathroom because there wasn’t many students passing by this place, most of the students having their classes on the other floors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he opened the door to the bathroom he took a deep breath to calm himself, immediately regretting his decision. The bathroom smelled of old urine with an undertone of fecal matter, yuck! Taehoon was standing in the middle of the bathroom, a smug smile on his face and his usual dark aura surrounding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hobin looked at his surroundings looking for a hose, he would have to make the floor wet. There was a hose on his right side, rolled up neatly into a spiral shape behind the toilet stall closest to him. Hobin grabbed the hose before Taehoon had the time to react and showered him and the entire bathroom with water, the walls and floor turning wet and slippery- just as he had planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehoon being the first one to be hit by the sudden spurt of water was completely wet now, his white t-shirt clinging to his body and his camo-green bomber jacket feeling drenched and heavy against his skin. Taehoon was pissed, Hobin hadn’t told him anything about fighting on a wet floor but he wasn’t surprised- of course a mediocre fighter like him wouldn’t want to fight fair. This was a street-fight after all and there were no rules- if Hobin wanted to fight dirty he would give Hobin a battle he wouldn’t forget. And besides, Hobin looked cute today- Taehoon couldn’t wait to slap that determination off his pretty face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Heh, let’s see how much you can take before you give up</em>, Taehoon smirked and straightened his shoulders making him appear taller and more intimidating. He slowly strode towards Hobin, his gait graceful like that of a panther walking towards its prey. Hobin immediately sensed the imminent danger emanating from Taehoon’s body. <em>Hmm...I need to be quick, I’ll try tackling him,</em> Hobin thought and sprinted towards Taehoon with his arms out. Something flashed before his eyes, before his brain could process what just happened a sudden burning sensation erupted from his left cheek- it was like he had just been stung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...ya think I’ll only use my legs? This is a street fight, there are no rules Hobin”</p>
<p>Hobin realized that Taehoon had just slapped him. His eyes widened, the slap had felt like a wide whip hitting his face, how could a mere slap be that painful? But before he could think another thought he felt another slap, and then a third slap- the impact so harsh and painful his mind was going loopy- his head feeling too dizzy to function. Just as Hobin felt like he was going to pass out Taehoon stopped- his eyes now gleaming with evil and his grin smug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger arised in Hobin’s throat, he wanted to wipe that smug grin of Taehoon’s stupid face. “Ahh...you fucking bastard!” Hobin growled in anger and gave a kick to Taehoon’s shin and then another kick to his calf to double the impact, Taehoon winced in pain- his face scrunched up in both anger and sudden pain. Hobin kept kicking him over and over again, just like Taehoon had slapped him- Taehoon now hunched forwards in pain trying to relieve the pain by massaging his calf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Huh, this is finally getting interesting, so little Hobin really have some tricks up his sleeve? </em>Taehoon thought as the pain somewhat decreased. What Hobin didn’t know about Taehoon was that there were few things in life that excited Taehoon more than a good fight, the thrill of facing an equal or maybe even stronger opponent leaving him almost aroused. The sheer thrill of seeing Hobin’s potential combined with the memories of the wet dream- made excitement bubble in Taehoon’s chest. He didn’t even know if he wanted to win or lose anymore, if he wanted to see Hobin’s confidence and determination wiped off his cute face or if he wanted to be dominated by Hobin.<em> Heh...I’ll surprise him, </em>Taehoon thought before suddenly swinging his fist, wanting to take Hobin by surprise. But Hobin was surprisingly fast- he managed to avoid Taehoon’s swinging fists by ducking and throwing himself towards the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Taehoon was a pro and soon Taehoon’s skilled eyes managed to register Hobin’s pattern of movement. He threw a straight punch that hit Hobin’s cheek just as Hobin was about to duck- he followed that up by a kick- his deadly spinning back kick. The impact of his powerful leg made Hobin’s petite body fly towards the wall, his back hitting an urinal- the blunt edges hitting his spine and completely disarming him. Hobin looked like he was unconscious- face hunched forwards and body laying limply against the urinal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Hmm...did he pass out? What a shame, I wanted to fight more, </em>Taehoon thought feeling disappointed. He was really enjoying this fight and now this bastard looked dead. “Hey....are ya alive?”, Taehoon poked Hobin’s soft belly with his finger, damn Hobin looked cute even unconscious. Weirdly enough a part of him felt guilty seeing Hobin’s unconscious body- which was strange, guilt wasn’t a completely foreign emotion to him but he rarely felt it. As disappointment and guilt washed over him, Hobin’s eyes started to flutter open. Taehoon smirked, so he wasn’t dead after all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take your Youtube channel now, you know since you lost?” Taehoon asked, the same smug smirk on his lips, he poked Hobin’s stomach again- he wanted to pinch the soft squishy baby fat but didn’t since he was pretty sure it would cross some boundaries and creep Hobin out. But Hobin didn’t answer him, all he was met with was silence- Hobin was looking directly into his eyes- his gaze not wavering for even a second. Hobin’s unwavering eyes made discomfort grow inside Taehoon, wasn’t he done fighting? Was Hobin challenging him? Taehoon got up from his kneeling position to break the uncomfortable silence and walked towards Jiksae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my cameraman now right? What’s our next content?” Taehoon asked and Jiksae looked both terrified and angry at the same time, he backed towards the wall looking like he wanted to run away from Taehoon. “Stay away bastard! I-I’m not working with you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehoon’s eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and he frowned, “Do ya want me to beat you up again, huh?” Taehoon asked looming over Jiksae, eyes gleaming with restrained anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not done yet”, a weak but stern voice uttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehoon turned around slowly, Hobin was standing on his feet again, a feral gleam in his eyes and fists in front of his face. Hobin growled, “I said, I’m not done yet!” Seeing Hobin in his fighting stance made excitement bubble inside Taehoon again, his former disappointment vanishing instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya really think ya can beat me this time? Taehoon chuckled, this was going to be fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha- yeah, asshole!” Hobin growled and sprinted towards Taehoon, his eyes completely feral. Taehoon smirked, he didn’t want this fight to end as quickly as the last one, this time he was going to play around a little bit, make Hobin think he has the upper hand. And as expected, Hobin tackled him, lifting him up by the knees. Taehoon pretended to make a shocked face- his mouth gaping open for added effect. <em>He really thinks he can defeat me this easily? </em>As Taehoon’s back hit the wet floor, he felt Hobin’s full body weight on top of him, deliciously pressing his body to the ground. Arousal started growing in his stomach, spreading to his groin, he could feel his dick getting harder. Luckily Hobin didn’t notice any of that as he grabbed the neckline of Taehoon’s shirt to choke him, his teeth gritted in anger. Seeing Hobin’s angry face this close to him, Hobin’s stomach and crotch pressing so tightly against him made Taehoon’s entire body tingle and his dick grow harder. <em>He is so close...aah, </em>Taehoon let his hands slowly run up each of Hobin’s thighs and squeezed gently, but Hobin barely reacted to the touch since he was so focused on choking Taehoon. Before Hobin could react Taehoon set his hands on Hobin’s hips, alternating between squeezing and circling his thumb gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nngh! What are you doing?” Hobin flinched and kept pulling on Taehoon’s neckline. Taehoon immediately broke his act and grinned widely. Turning his head towards Hobin he looked at Hobin, his eyes slightly playful, “Have ya ever been to a real fight? You are not using the right technique you know?”. Dread washed over Hobin’s face and before he had the time to react, Taehoon lifted him up by the hips and threw him towards the wall, his back hitting the wall for a second time. An intense pain erupted from his back but this time things would be different, this time he wouldn’t let the pain overtake his senses. Hobin was bleeding from his nose now, his body bruised on several places. He put his palms on the floor and slowly pushed himself up- he was going to choke Taehoon properly this time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On unsteady feet Hobin walked towards a bathroom stall, ignoring the pain and focusing his eyes on Taehoon to challenge him- to show him that he was ready for the final battle. Taehoon met his eyes, his lips carrying the same smugness as before but his eyes strangely manic. Hobin could tell that Taehoon felt confident and he knew that he could use that to his advantage- what had broken his former opponents had been over-confidence after all. The manic gleam in his eyes confused Hobin, either he was extremely excited or...he was actually some kind of pervert. But even that he could use to his advantage, if excitement was clouding Taehoon’s mind then maybe he would be less analytical and worse at guessing Hobin’s next moves.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ya think you’ll win if you’re over there?” Taehoon slowly moved towards him. Looking at the way Taehoon moved, Hobin could tell that his next move would be the spinning back kick. <em>Area limitation and then a baseball choke, that’s all I will need to win</em>, Hobin thought while analyzing the micro-movements of Taehoon’s body.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but I’ll have to try” he answers sternly, just sprinkling in a little bit of uncertainty into his voice so Taehoon could easily be dragged into his trap. And just as he had anticipated Taehoon did the spinning back kick, allowing him to pull himself up by his arms and tackling Taehoon to the ground. He pulled Taehoon’s entire body over his back and performed his deadly final move- the baseball choke. Taehoon had been completely taken by surprise and now his breath was being taken away from him, his vision slowly blurring and going black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like Taehoon hadn’t showed Jiksae any mercy, this time he didn’t show Taehoon any mercy- an eye for an eye. Hobin let go of him when he was completely unconscious and laid him down on the floor. Hobin was panting, the adrenaline rush so potent that he still wanted to fight. As his body calmed down from the adrenaline rush his mind went into a dazed state, not really being able to focus on what was going on around him. Hobin looked down at Taehoon- he looked so peaceful and serene in his sleep, <em>Hmm he’s quite handsome now that he’s unconscious isn’t he? Hmm, what’s that?</em> There was a watch next to Taehoon’s left arm, Hobin picked it up to look at it. <em>This must be Taehoon’s</em>, Hobin thought- his mind still somewhat foggy.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hobin, what did you do! Is he dead? Check his pulse!” Jiksae rushed in and crouched down beside Hobin. Jiksae’s loud voice instantly ripped Hobin out of his dazed state and as he came back to his senses his stomach dropped in panic,<em> Fuck what if he’s dead!.</em> “We have to hold up his legs and...and massage them!” after removing Taehoon’s shoes they started messaging his legs. <em>Fuck, if I accidentally killed him then we’re both screwed! </em>Hobin thought, mad at himself for not being able to control his bloodlust. But just as Hobin was about to ask Jiksae to call for the ambulance, he heard the same guttural voice he had heard in the arcade before.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?, an shiver instantly run up Hobin’s back and before he could react his windpipe was being crushed, his neck grabbed by Taehoon’s large hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ghhk! Pl-ease le-t go”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are an idiot, aren’t ya? Why were you rubbing my legs, huh?” Taehoon growled, his nostrils flared and teeth bared like an wild animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No- i...it’s just... that I was worried you’d die. And...I found this” Hobin struggled to speak back to Taehoon, his face scrunched up in pain. Hobin raised his hand to show Taehoon what he had found. “This is yours right? I picked it up because I think you dropped it during the fight”.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Huh, why did he care? Why...would he care about me losing something when I beat him up like that? What’s wrong with him?</em> Taehoon felt something break inside of him. Hobin’s eyes widened in confusion and astonishment, tears were running down Taehoon’s cheeks- his head bowed down and a hand covering his face to hide the tears. <em>Why is he crying? </em>Hobin reached out on instinct, but Taehoon pushed his hand away- he didn’t want Hobin’s pity, that only made him feel more pathetic. He roughly pushed Hobin aside and got up from the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stand out too much, if ya keep getting beat up like this ya might end up in a coffin. And you two can keep your channel, I don’t want it anymore” Taehoon said as he calmly walked away, his steady walk not showing any signs of exhaustion. Hobin stared at Taehoon’s retreating back- he felt so many different emotions, he felt perplexed by Taehoon’s behaviour but a part of him also felt strangely...intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening when Hobin is tucked underneath his bedspread, he stares up at the ceiling. He thinks about the fight and Taehoon’s strange words. <em>“....don’t stand out....ya might end up in a coffin”,</em> what had Taehoon meant by that? And why did Taehoon cry when he gave him the watch, what does that watch mean to him? He looked so broken and vulnerable when he cried and it was such a sharp contrast to how he usually behaved, he always seemed so confident...and cold. There was something odd about Taehoon that Hobin couldn’t quite put his finger on...the man was a mystery. Hobin thought back to how serene he had looked when he was unconscious, how beautiful he looked and a strange warm feeling spread inside Hobin’s stomach.<em> If I was that hot I would definitely be more popular on Youtube, </em>Hobin thought, feeling slightly jealous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Taehoon was much more intimidating than Pakgo, something about him was different from Pakgo. Hobin’s gut instinct, that he had used to navigate through life told him that Taehoon wasn’t a complete jerk without morals. If Hobin’s intuition was right there was more to Taehoon than what meets the eyes, and now he felt curious. He wanted to get to know Taehoon better but he didn’t know how he could accomplish that, Taehoon seemed very closed off. As Hobin continued pondering his eyes started to feel heavy, and he finally fell asleep...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Too be continued...</b>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gochujang: fermented chili paste</p>
<p>Tteokbokki: spicy stir-fried rice cakes</p>
<p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it really motivates me to write more :D And I'm so happy to see more people writing fanfics, as I said before this fandom needs more fanfics! :D <br/>I'm going to start with my rumi x gaeul fanfic soon and hopefully I'll be done in december. I also have another fanfic planned but what that fanfic is going to be about is still a secret...I might give a hint later...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There is a fire underneath the ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summery: Hobin can't stop thinking about Taehoon...</p><p>Here is chapter 4! Let's just say that things are about to get a little bit complicated from here, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one week since the fight with Taehoon, and life had returned to normal- the fading dirt-yellow bruises on Hobin's body being the only remaining thing that somehow connected him to Taehoon.</p><p>And just like that day- the sky was a clear azure blue this day too. The sun was situated high up on the sky, its broiling heat evaporating the clouds and making the busy streets and neighborhoods of Seoul smell of sour sulfur, cigarette smoke and decomposing trash.</p><p>Hobin and Jiksae was sitting on the white concrete peronn outside the high school, it was 4 pm and their last class of the day had just ended. Jiksae was scrolling through the countless applications they had received after he had announced that they were looking for an editor. Hobin on the other hand, was completely unfocused on whatever Jiksae was doing, replying with an "yeah sure" or "okay" anytime Jiksae asked him any questions. Luckily, Jiksae hadn't noticed his complete lack of attention or else he would've received another scolding reminding him of why they needed an editor.</p><p>It wasn't that Hobin didn't care about what Jiksae was talking about- he knew that they needed an editor, but he just couldn't focus, it was almost as if...a part of his consciousness was still stuck in that bathroom fighting Taehoon.</p><p><em>"Don’t stand out too much, if ya keep getting beat up like this ya might end up in a coffin"</em>, those had been Taehoon's last words, the image of his retreating back and the gruff tone of his voice replaying over and over again in his mind like a broken record.</p><p>Why did he care? Why would Taehoon care about his potential death, as far as he knew Taehoon didn't care about anyone...he was a selfish man and enjoyed hurting others for his own personal gain and enjoyment just like Pakgo. He was greedy for money just like Pakgo had been, and if he wasn't an complete narcissist he wouldn't have tried to take their channel.</p><p><em>"I didn't even want to fight him"</em><em> -</em><em> "he was the one who threatened us first" - "there is nothing good about him"- "he is weird and an pervert"- "stop thinking about him!"</em>, thoughts like these had been circling in his mind for the entire week and no matter how many times he had tried to convince himself that Taehoon was nothing but bad news and too much trouble, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.</p><p>Somehow, no matter how much he tried a part of him didn't want to let go of the idea that there was more to Taehoon than what one could see on the surface. Initially, Hobin's perception of  Taehoon had been that he is like a frozen lake- its surface cold and rigid and impossible to break. But somehow Hobin had managed to create a crack in that cold hard exterior, and what he saw underneath the shards of ice was a lot of depth. And he wanted to explore that depth, was it warm and welcoming? Full of hidden pain and misery? Whatever there was beneath the surface he wanted to know...so he could soothe the curious itch that had been bothering him since last week. Sure, Taehoon might be a challenge- a puzzle that has to be solved- but he was a fighter after all and the role of a fighter was to overcome difficult tasks and challenges.</p><p>As Hobin stopped pondering he looked over to his left, Jiksae's brows were furrowed and he looked annoyed, biting his lower lip and occasionally letting out an annoyed sigh. He didn't even notice that Hobin was looking at him.</p><p>"Jiksae?"</p><p>"Yeah...what?" Jiksae's gaze was still completely enraptured by whatever was displayed on the computer screen and Hobin sighed.</p><p>"I've been thinking...I don't think Taehoon is a complete bully" Hobin looked down on the ground, his eyes serious.</p><p>"Ehh..okay...wait what?" Jiksae quickly turned his head towards Hobin and looked at him questioningly, his brows raised and lips slightly pouted in surprise.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I've seen a lot of bullies and I just didn't get that vibe from him, he isn't like Pakgo", Hobin briefly let his eyes meet Jiksae's, only to then look down again and pick at his fingers.</p><p>Jiksae leaned back against the staircase behind him and yawned, "Hmm...maybe you're right. Either way, that bastard is scary"</p><p>"Yeah...he is", Hobin replied, still picking at his fingers.</p><p>That night as Hobin was once again tucked underneath his bedspread he tried to block out the thoughts about Taehoon by thinking about Bomi. As he let his right hand wander down his body to slip inside his boxers, he tried to envision Bomi in front of him, her gentle smile and the roundness of her curves. With his brows scrunched up in concentration, he imagined Bomi sitting down on his stomach just like that time in the park. Every time he had used that mental image previously during one of his jerk off sessions he had immediately gotten hard, but this time there was...nothing. He tried stroking his member one more time but nope...not even pre-cum was coming out. Hobin sighed and rubbed his forehead, what was going on with him?</p><p>After getting up to wash his hands he quickly fell asleep once he was in bed again. As he fell into deep slumber, he had a strange dream. He was at Mcdonald’s with Bomi, she was standing behind the counter while he was kneeling in front of the counter trying to wipe off some spilled coke on the floor with an wash cloth. The coke had dried down completely leaving a sticky dark patch on the floor that felt impossible to wipe off. As Hobin put all of his focus on wiping off the stubborn patch he strangely felt like something was off, there was something about the aura in the room the had changed completely. A chill crept up his spine and he instantly turned his head towards Bomi, and what he saw gave him goosebumps, the hairs on his arms standing up as he felt fear growing in the pit of his stomach. Bomi didn’t look human anymore- she looked like she had turned into a wax doll. The smile on her lips was strange, the corners of her lips were pulled up but her teeth were gritted and the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her eyes had narrowed into slits and she looked as if she was a feral animal ready to attack. Combined with the waxy texture of her face, Hobin’s mind went into immediate alarm and he tried to back away towards the entrance. This wasn’t actually Bomi- she looked like an evil puppet. As he continued backing away towards the door, his legs feeling heavy and heart throbbing high up inside chest, Bomi’s arms started melting. The wax from her melting arms streamed down the counter alarmingly fast, reaching his stumbling feet before he could react fast enough to sprint towards the entrance. The wax was thick and started pooling around his feet, strangely it wasn’t hot even though it was a runny mass and as he tried to raise his left foot to unshackle it from the wax it turned solid leaving him immobile.</p><p>Hobin felt sweat trickling down his forehead, what was going on? As he looked at Bomi again he could see darkness behind her slitted bow-shaped eyes.</p><p>“Do you like me Hobin?” Bomi asked, her lips still stretched into a strained grin. Her hands had turned back to normal, no longer made of melting wax.</p><p>“Y-yeah I...sure” Hobin struggled to form proper words as the rising fear inside of him strangled his vocal cords. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would have to please her if he wanted to survive this, telling her that he liked her might be his only path to survival.</p><p>“Really? Then why do always give me mixed signals?” Her lips had relaxed a bit, no longer stretched into an unnatural grin but her eyes were cold and harsh- looking straight at him.</p><p>He didn’t know what to answer to that, he had never intentionally tried to play with Bomi’s feelings but with everything changing so abruptly in his life it had been impossible for him to give her all of his attention. And now he was going to be punished for it...</p><p>“Are you sure you want me Hobin? Or do you want him instead?” Bomi turned her head to the left and pointed her arm towards the object of her question and Hobin’s eyes cautiously followed her hand. What he saw shocked him even more than Bomi’s wax-like appearance, Taehoon was dressed up as Ronald McDonald and he was leaning against the wall. Hobin’s jaw dropped in bewilderment and surprise, he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or scream at Taehoon’s appearance. Taehoon’s lips were set in a grim line and his eyes were half-lidded and bored- a perfect sad clown. Noticing Hobin staring at him he frowned, “What are ya looking at ya bastard?”</p><p>Hobin looked back and forth between him and Bomi, now even more unsure of what was going on, the unsettling feeling in his chest growing by the second.</p><p>“Uhmm, Bomi why is Taehoon here?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re asking me that? I brought him here because you like him more than me. Be honest Hobin, just admit that you want to be banged by this clown!”, the irises of Bomi’s eyes were tiny dots now and Hobin could see her jaws clenching in rage.</p><p>Hobin could hear his own pulse beat like drums within his ears and he struggled to form a coherent answer.</p><p>“Uh...No I...”</p><p>“So you like me then? Not that clown? Then let me feed you some patbingsoo**” Bomi’s lips turned into gentle smile and she tipped her head slightly to the side, as if she wanted to look cute. She reached out towards Hobin with her right hand, her arm slowly turning into wax and stretching longer. As Bomi’s hand got closer Hobin closed his shocked eyes since he knew that death was awaiting him. At last, Hobin felt her waxy hand on his head and he screamed, his vocal cords finally working.</p><p>“AAAHH!!”, Hobin woke up with a scream, his body clammy with sweat and his heart still beating in fear and panic.</p><p> </p><p>                                     ***</p><p>As Hobin walked up the white cement stairs up to Taehoon’s dojang he felt a slight unease, he wasn’t sure how Taehoon was going to react to him suddenly showing up. The first thing he had done after last nights awful nightmare had been to look up Taehoon’s address. The thoughts about Taehoon that had been running around in his mind must’ve been why Taehoon appeared in his nightmare, and if he held off on contacting him any longer he was sure Taehoon would bother him in his dreams again. He was going to confront Taehoon, even if that meant getting his ass beat again. He was sure Taehoon would get agitated seeing him again, after all he hadn’t heard a word from Taehoon for an entire week and he had been pretty mad after the fight. Still, Hobin figured that the only way they would ever encounter each other again was if he went to that arcade again, and he didn’t want to pay for another broken arcade cabinet- no, this way they would be able to talk to each other in private.</p><p>Hobin took a deep breath and ringed the doorbell, hopefully Taehoon was at the dojang right now. He heard footsteps shuffling towards the door from the inside and he braced himself and backed away from the door, his mind subconsciously wanting to put some distance between him and Taehoon. The door-lock clicked and the door slowly opened with a slight creak, “What do you want?”</p><p>Taehoon was standing in the doorway, his tall form taking up the entire space of the doorway and blocking Hobin from seeing the inside of the dojang. Just as Hobin had anticipated Taehoon looked annoyed, the tone of his voice slightly agitated and dismissive. Taehoon was wearing his white dobok**, his black belt wrapped around his waist and collar slightly open revealing his pronounced collarbones- as Hobin let his gaze wonder down Taehoon’s appearance his heart skipped a beat.</p><p><em>Ahh...stop it Hobin don’t get distracted- pull yourself together!, </em>Hobin thought, feeling slightly flustered.</p><p>Hobin quickly put on a determined face so Taehoon wouldn’t notice his flustered state- Hobin knew that Taehoon could smell vulnerability like a hunter seeking its prey, and if he showed even an ounce of nervousness he would pick up on it and use it to intimidate him.</p><p>To appear even more confident and calm Hobin straightened his back and crossed his arms, he wouldn’t let Taehoon get any more reactions out of him.</p><p>“I want you to teach me the spinning back kick”, Hobin said with furrowed eyebrows, his lips a determined straight line.<em> Fuck...I hope he doesn’t beat me up now... </em></p><p>“Ah, really, you wanna learn the spinning back kick?” Taehoon leaned closer to Hobin, the corners of his lips stretching into a slight smirk and his eyes gleaming with slight playfulness. Taehoon was so, so close and Hobin could feel his warm breath on his face- it was like he was intentionally trying to invade his personal space. Even though Hobin wanted to take a step back and put some space between them he didn’t let his gaze wane- he looked straight into Taehoon’s eyes. <em>Hmph...I’m not going to let him scare me...</em></p><p>“Yes, I do”, Hobin kept his answer short and straight-forward in hopes that Taehoon wouldn’t see his slight anxiousness.</p><p>At hearing Hobin’s answer Taehoon’s playful smirk turned into a sneer, his teeth gritted and his eyes filled with a slight rage. Hobin gasped at seeing Taehoon’s demeanor change so quickly and his eyes widened in fear, and before he could back away Taehoon digged his thumb into his collarbone.</p><p>“Ahh! That hurts...let go”, Hobin felt a tear trickle down his face, he hadn’t expected that.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell ya that you might end up dead, huh?”, Taehoon’s face was still too close to Hobin’s face but the angry sneer on his lips turned back into the playful smirk it had been earlier but his eyes still had a hardness to them.</p><p>“Taekwondo is the strongest...ngh...that’s why I want to learn”, the agonizing pain of Taehoon’s thumb made it difficult for him to speak coherently, so he answered with the first and best excuse that came up in his mind. Hobin was well aware that he was kind of lying to Taehoon- the reason he’d decided to pay Taehoon a visit was because he found him intriguing, and also because Taehoon had been taking up way too much space inside his mind lately.</p><p>“Oh...really?”, by instinct Taehoon leaned closer to Hobin, his pulse quickening at hearing Hobin’s words. He lessened the pressure of his thumb as his eyes dropped to Hobin’s lips- they were parted, rosy and slightly slick with saliva just like they had been in the dream. He looked up to meet Hobin’s eyes, just to see if they were still full of fear and challenging aura, but no, his eyes had changed now. The irises of his beautiful dark-brown were wide black depths and his cheeks were flushed pink- as if he was full of lust and couldn’t wait to be touched. Before Taehoon could blink though, the tip of Hobin’s tongue slipped out leaving his bottom lip shining with slick wetness- and that was it, Taehoon couldn’t control himself anymore.</p><p>Hobin felt like his body was burning up, all of his blood rushing down to his dick the second Taehoon had decided to further close the gap between them. And that left Hobin in a completely vulnerable position, his mind too dazed to keep up his determined and confident facade. The hot yet comforting breath so close to his face made his lips dry in hunger- he felt hornier than when he jerked off to Bomi- and in his dazed state his mind reacted on impulse, his tongue slipping out without thinking about how lustful it would look in Taehoon’s eyes. And before he knew it, he felt Taehoon’s strong hands gripping his shoulder’s and dragging him into the dojang and kicking the door shut.</p><p>Taehoon felt feral and it was like his body was acting on auto-pilot- his hands quickly pushing Hobin against the wall. His eyes took in all of Hobin, his slick panting lips, his half-lidded eyes and the slight bulge between his legs- he could sense Hobin’s arousal and there was no going back. Closing the gap between them once again, Taehoon let his lips meet Hobin’s- Hobin letting out a gasp in sheer pleasure, wrapping his arms around Taehoon’s neck and pulling him closer. Their kiss was like their relationship had been up till now, a fight for dominance. Taehoon let his tongue slide across Hobin’s bottom lip and he let out a low moan as he opened his mouth to let Taehoon’s tongue inside. As their tongues slowly swirled against each other, Taehoon let his hands wander down Hobin’s sides to finally stop on Hobin’s ass cheeks. He let his fingers spread out and as he started to gently caress the soft flesh Hobin started panting in pleasure, his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.</p><p>“Ngh...Taehoon...I’m going to”, Hobin’s eyes were half-lidded now and Taehoon could see just how horny he was, it made him want to rip off Hobin’s clothes.</p><p>“Ha...oh god I just wanna to eat ya up”, Taehoon licked a wet patch from Hobin’s collarbone to his jaw- gently licking the slight bruise his thumb had left.</p><p>“Ha...ah!!” Hobin let out a breathy moan once again that echoed in the empty dojang. Taehoon growled and gave Hobin’s ass a firm squeeze before pushing himself flush against Hobin’s body. Leveling his own hard dick against Hobin’s he grinded against Hobin’s hot core leaving him breathless. Hobin’s eyes were shut in complete pleasure as Taehoon built up his pace, the friction between their clothed dicks too much- he had never experienced something like this before, the stimulation felt so different from when he touched himself. But he still wanted more, his body was aching for more...</p><p>“No Taehoon...please take off my pants, I want to feel you against me”, Hobin felt the blush on his cheeks grow redder, he didn’t want to creep Taehoon out by saying something too dirty. But before Hobin could have another thought about embarrassment he felt Taehoon’s skilled hands unbuckling his belt and pulling his boxer down, leaving him exposed. He felt the slightly cold air of the dojang caress his dick and he got harder, more pre-cum flowing out of his engorged member.</p><p>“Ngh...quick...I need more”, Hobin gasped out feeling like he was too close to cumming. But he didn’t have to wait long, Taehoon let his head rest on Hobin’s shoulder as he gently nibbled the sensitive skin on Hobin’s neck leaving small love bites. Hobin was too distracted by Taehoon’s lips and teeth working on his neck to hear the fabric of Taehoon’s dobok falling to the ground. And just as another breathy moan was about to leave his swollen lips, he felt Taehoon’s dick slide up against his own- the pulsing veins creating a delicious friction against his own overflowing member. And that was it, before he could stop himself another strangled moan left his lips, “Aargh...ahh!!”, tears slid down his face- his mind dazed in total bliss.</p><p>But Taehoon wasn’t finished, as he wrapped his strong fingers around both their members Hobin could feel a shiver travel up his spine, leaving his nipples stiff. The slightly calloused skin of Taehoon’s fingers and the pulsing veins of his member against his own dick made Hobin completely dizzy, his mouth hanging open and moaning brokenly. As Taehoon kept stroking their slick members against each other and rutting into him, just stopping his hot touch once to wrap Hobin’s legs tighter around him, Hobin could feel his orgasm approaching. With a few more hard strokes and Taehoon swiping his thumb over the swollen tips they both came simultaneously, Taehoon biting into Hobin’s earlobe with a growl and Hobin screaming out in ecstasy.</p><p>Taehoon didn’t let go of him as they both panted heavily, struggling to get out of the post-orgasm haze, both feeling a little bit dizzy but very content in each others arms. Hobin could feel his legs shaking as Taehoon slowly helped him unwrap his legs from his torso.</p><p>For a moment they both just looked at each other, Hobin didn’t know what to say- being touched by Taehoon had felt so good that he had completely forgotten that they were enemies...not even friends, and as that realization hit him he felt exposed and naked, the cum on his stomach now feeling sticky and bothersome. Breaking his eye contact he quickly pulled on his pants and tried to wipe off the cum.</p><p>Taehoon didn’t know what to say either, he had never intended on doing this- he had completely reacted on instinct when his lust became to difficult too control. Seeing Hobin trying to avoid his eyes now made him feel insecure and slightly agitated- didn’t Hobin enjoy this too? Was it too much? Was Hobin mad? All of these thoughts started circling around in his mind as he gave Hobin his dobok so he could wipe himself down.</p><p>“Uhm, I have to go”, Hobin kept his gaze away from Taehoon, quickly opening the door and walking out. Taehoon just stared at the door as he heard Hobin quickly walking down the stairs- away from the dojang, away from him...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Too be continued...</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>NOTES:</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>I’ve been really busy with exams, that’s why I wasn’t able to post this earlier :/ I’ll try to be done with the next chapter in January.  </p><p>Patbingsoo- a shaved ice dessert with different toppings</p><p>Dobok- taekwondo uniform</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>My future posting schedule :D</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>6th december: Chapter 1 of “The devil is a handsome man”- A fic about a former beauty guru who is trying to investigate the secrets behind Omakase restaurant so she can get back her youtube channel. (Will contain plenty of perverted smut, F/M/M and M/M. ) Unfortunately I'll have to delay this till 6th dec since I'm really busy😫</p><p>24th december: “Digestive medicine” (Rumi x Gaeul)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>